Daughter of the Green Arrow
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Green Arrow**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…**

"Angel Arroyal! Please make sure that you keep Poppy with you at all times now, dear. I do not want to go off chasing the little darling." Mr. Cork grinned at the two year old little girl in the sixteen year old young woman's arms.

"Yes sir, Mr. Cork," Angel answered, shifting her daughter's weight onto her other hip. The blond haired, blue eyed four-foot-seven-and-three-quarter inch tall girl smiled at the little joy in her arms. Poppy cooed softy, laying her head onto her mother's chest and falling promptly asleep with her little thumb planted firmly in her mouth.

"Do you want me to hold her for you?" asked Blake, Angel's boyfriend of six months.

"No thank you, Blake. I got her," whispered Angel, smiling at her best friend.

"Please follow me! students, let's not get separated now!" bellowed Mr. Cork. Blake and Angel shushed him loudly. Blake mimicked a baby asleep, causing for the entire class to roar out their mirth. Staff Sergeant Arnold Cork could be loud, but very understanding.

"Welcome to Queen Industries. My name is Melly, and I will be your guide," introduced a very pretty woman with long brown hair she wore in a braid. She began to walk down a corridor.

Poppy whined for her mother to put her down; Angel set her down onto the floor, ensuring that she kept a firm grip on Poppy's monkey tail backpack leach. The family walked forward, with Angel and Blake holding hands.

~xXx~

Oliver Queen rubbed her eyes as he stared at the calendar on the wall of his office. Today was the sixteen year anniversary of his daughter's kidnapping. He sighed heavily as he went to go talk to yet another collage group that had come to tour the company.

~xXx~

Angel and Blake followed the guide. Angel thought that Poppy was right next to her until she looked down. The leach was empty.

~xXx~

Oliver Queen walked down a corridor and heard a loud whimper. He frowned and followed the sound to a table that stood next to two elevaters. Underneath the table was a young two year old girl. Oliver crouched down next to her.

To his surprise, the little girl crawled into his arms, crying. He tilted her head up and almost dropped her.

She had a heedful of blond curls that framed a chubby face with big blue eyes and a dimpled smile, which she flashed at him before resting her head onto his chest with her thumb tucked into his mouth. Oliver held the little girl in his arms as he began to trek to where he was going to meet the group.

When he arrived, the college group was in a state of panic. There were security guards running amuck while students were looking for something.

But Oliver's attention was fixated on a girl who was crying into a young man's arms. He was comforting her by rubbing her back and rocking her.

"Mama!" shrieked the toddler. The girl whipped her head around and ran to take the girl from Oliver.

"Poppy, how many times did I warn you not to wander off?" the girl scolded before breaking into a haunting lullaby.

"_Yaldi hatov veharach_

_Al tira veal tifchad_

_Yaldi zot mimeni tekabel_

_Rak sikuy lehinatzel_

_Lael shuv etpalel_

_Ho eli_

_Hoshi a na"_

Oliver recognized the lullaby; his wife, Chloe, learned it from a friend of hers who lived in Israel.

"_Al na tivke heyradem bimnucha_

_Hakshev leivshat haglim_

_Otcha mardima beshir eres imcha_

_Itcha eheye leolamim"_

Oliver remembered when he had first held Isabella Justice. She had sapphire blue eyes…

"_Mey hanahar shebenachat kolchim_

_Shimru al otzar ko mushlam_

_Im timtzeu eyze chof mivtachim_

_Oto na haviu lesham"_

Oliver Queen listened to the young girl singing to her daughter with a sense of familiarity for the girl.

"_Ach ko yaker li_

_Shlomcha etpalel_

_Zechor gam oti bachalom_

_Aval kshetigdal vetihiye hagoel_

_Lanu tavi rak shalom…"_

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had honestly thought that his little Izzy was dead.

"_Hoshi a na"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Green Arrow**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…**

Angel shifted as she held Poppy in her lap. She gazed at Oliver with a fierce look in her blue eyes. Oliver was taking deep breaths, wondering just how he was going to talk to this headstrong girl.

"Where did you hear that song?" Angel blinked a few times. She was clearly not expecting this question.

"It's a haunted memory. The only other thing that I know about my birth parents is that they didn't want me." She laughed hollowly.

"What makes you think that?" Oliver pressed her gently.

Angel shrugged, burying her face deep into her daughter's curls. "If they wanted me, then they wouldn't have abandoned me at Sister Maria's Home for Children, wouldn't they?" she questioned the man, staring into his brown eyes with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well I believe that I may know your parents-" Oliver began but was interrupted by Angel.

"Well, tell them to screw it, 'cuz where were they when I needed them most in the world?" snarled Angel, standing suddenly. She walked over to the door and was just about to open it when Oliver's strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You act like my wife," he quietly said. Angel stopped. "You have her hair, and her face, but your eyes, look like my mother's."

"So, you're telling me that I'm your daughter?" Angel turned and looked Oliver in the eyes. Her sapphire blue eyes held, confusion, hurt, anger and pain. "But then why did you abandon me?"

"We didn't abandon you." Oliver took a deep breath. "You were kidnapped." This made Angel quirk an eyebrow as she sat down again. She placed Poppy onto the floor, where the little girl began to play with her mother's anklet.

"Kidnapped? But then why would I be abandoned like I was garbage?" asked Angel, wrinkling her dainty little nose. Oliver had to smile. She had her mother's personality.

"I don't know." Oliver sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, he felt something tugging at the pant leg. He looked down and saw Poppy, who was looking at him with an adorable expression on her little face. He chuckled and scooped the little girl into his arms.

"I always wanted to know who my biological parents were," Angel said, popping Poppy's nose with her finger, causing for the little girl to giggle.

"We will need to do a blood test to be sure," Oliver said, smiling at the little girl.

"Here." Angel gave the man her gum, wrapped in a tissue and placing it onto his desk. She grabbed a fancy pen from his cup and a pad of paper and neatly scrawled her address onto the finely monogrammed paper. ""Here's my digits and address. "Come along now, Poppy." And with that, Angel and Poppy went to rejoin their worried their worried tour group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Green Arrow**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…**

Oliver Queen looked at his watch for the dozonth time that minute as the sleek car entered the country part of Star City. His wife, Chloe, wrapped her hand around his hand and gently squeezed.

"We have arrived at Sister Maria's Home for Children, Master Oliver, Miss Chloe," announced their chauffer.

Sister Maria's was a huge ranch, at least seven hundred acres big. As the Queens stepped out of the car, a motherly looking woman in jeans and a loose tunic exited the house with a child on each hip. She waded through the sea of children who were bustling about on the lawn and in the barn.

"Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Queen," she greeted them, blowing a strand of brown hair out of her green eyes. "I'm Sister Maria." She expertly hoisted the little girl up further onto her hip. "I understand that you have an interest in one of the older teenagers?"

"Yes. We have proof that Angel Arroyal is indeed our daughter, Isabella Justice Queen." Oliver looked around, expecting to find Angel somewhere in the crowd of kids.

"Angel is in the corral, running through her routine with Lightning Star," called Sister Maria, bustling off with at least a dozen little four year olds following closely on her heels.

"Where is the corral?" Chloe asked no one at all. Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard, and Oliver thought that he recognized the cry.

The two hurried towards the cries and found themselves at the corral. Angel was riding a magnificent black stallion with her body slung over the horse's side and was not holding on. The stallion thundered around the arena with its mistress holding on with just her legs. Suddenly, she flipped herself so that she was on top of the stallion once more and grabbed Poppy from where she was sitting on the fence.

"Whoa, Lightning Star!" cried Angel, gently easing back on the reins. "Whoa, boy!"

"Good horsie!" chirped Poppy as her mother hopped off the horse. The two year old girl toddled up to the horse, who bowed his magnificent neck down and wuffled at her face. The little girl giggled and produced an apple from her pocket. She happily fed the horse as her mother patted his flank.

It was then that Angel noticed Oliver and Chloe standing at the fence. With a click of her tongue, she jogged over to the fence with Lightning Star trotting at her side.

"Can I help y'all with something?" she asked them, laughing as she scooped up Poppy.

Oliver wordlessly handed over a hefty envelope, which the girl tucked under her arm as she led the horse to the stable to brush him down and put him away. Oliver and Chloe watched Angel work quickly and efficiently, their amazement showing on their faces.

"Now what on earth do y'all have in this here folder?" asked Angel after she had placed Lightning Star into his stall. She pulled out a paper with odd marks and graphs on it. "Alright, so is this Danish or Poraguse?" she asked, squinting as she tried to decipher the many codes.

"No, it's a DNA test," explained Oliver.

"Well, I knew that. I was just being sarcastic," hrphed Angel, blowing a strand of her blond hair out of her contacted emerald green eyes. She glanced at the papers before handing Poppy to Chloe. "Mama, meet your granddaughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of the Green Arrow**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…**

"_**OH MY GOD!**_ Please do NOT tell me that my Rodeo Queen will be _**LEAVING ME!**_" shrieked someone. A tall, lanky man raced into the barn and hugged Angel. "But you have your crown to think about! Your reputation! Your public!" he wailed loudly, refusing to release Angel.

"Lugi, calm down. I'm not leaving until next week," soothed Angel, rubbing circles into the hysterical man's back.

"Good! Now then, you should be at your costume fitting in three minutes!" scolded the man, recovering at a remarkable pace. "Oh, how rude of me! My name is Lugi Marshalls and I am Missy West's manager." He extended his hand for Oliver and Chloe to shake, which they did. "Angel Arroyal will be this year's Rodeo Queen for the third year in a row!" Lugi beamed at Angel before kissing her cheek. "And my little Poppy will be the Rodeo Crown Princess for the second year in a row! Oh, yes, you will, you little adorable bundle of cuteness!" Lugi cooed, taking Poppy from Chloe and tickling her stomach so that way the little girl screamed with giggles.

"You'll love my costumes!" smirked Angel as she and Lugi, carrying Poppy, loped off to who-knows-where.

~xXx~

Finally, it was the week of the Rodeo.

Oliver called up the JL and told them the good news that Bella Justice had been found. They were all so excited that they all trekked down to Star Country for the rodeo.

The parade music began, softly, but growing louder as the marching band stomped its way up the street. Oliver and Chloe could see that football team and the cheerleaders following closely behind, going nutters as they greeted the crowd. Suddenly. Oliver spotted Angel. He nudged Chloe and pointed, never taking his eyes off of his daughter for a moment.

Angel was wearing a black miniskirt with a small incision up one leg for easy movement, a black unishell with the word OUTLAWS embroidered in silver across her chest, black cheer tennys and a silver headband that kept her white blond curls out of her emerald green eyes. Angel was doing all kinds of stunts as she made her way down the street. Suddenly, Oliver began to chuckle; Poppy was dressed like the cheer squad, and was happily doing cartwheels as she kept up with the teenagers.

When the high school mascot, a young man dressed as an outlaw, came into the street, Poppy squealed loudly and toddled over to him with her arms outstretched. The man boomed out his laughter as he swung the little two year old girl up into his arms and squeezed her. Angel grinned at them before tripping over her feet and landing in the quarterback's arms. The two teenagers laughed as they righted themselves and continued onwards.

The next time the Queens saw their daughter was when she was walking down the street, dressed as a western lady. She wore a royal blue blouse, black riding skirt, boots, a bonnet, and gloves. Poppy was dressed in a little pink riding habit and was happily toddling in front of her mother with a big toothy grin on her little face. Suddenly, Blake rode up next to the two girls and offered them his hand. Angel smiled at her boyfriend before handing up Poppy and jumping onto his horse behind him. The girl snuggled herself into the young man's back as Blake settled Poppy into the saddle.

The next time the JL saw the girl she was dressed as a desperado, or an outlaw. She wore black jeans, a white blouse, royal blue vest, black boots, black jacket, and a black cowboy hat. Poppy was dressed similar except her vest was pink. Angel had a rifle slung around her shoulders and her belt was stuffed with several handguns.

The next time the JL saw Angel, she was a cancan girl, dancing on a float that looked like a saloon. She kicked her leg up so that way everyone in the crowd could see her frilly undergarments. Then she strutted over to a dangerous looking fellow and sat in his lap, taking a sip of his drink.

The final time that Angel was seen, the FL was breathless. She wore a gorgeous strapless ballgown with embroidery on the full skirts. The detailing on the gown looked expensive, and the girl looked like a princess in it. Her shoulders were covered with a shawl, and she was wearing a silver tiara with sapphires.

The announcers were all stating over how lovely the Rodeo Queen, Missy West looked and were wishing her the best of luck.

~xXx~

The rodeo stands were already packed when the JL finally made their way to the open stadium. They all spied Angel warming herself and her mount, nicknamed Shadow Rose, for the first of many competions.

The first was barrel racing. The team soon understood why the paramedics were on hold. During the first few minutes, three riders were tossed off their horses and had to be treated for injuries.

"Oliver, do you think Isabella will be safe?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I hope so," he answered as their long lost daughter entered the ring on her stallion.

The JL held their breath as she charged around the barrels at a frightening fast pace. To everyone's relief, she did not take a tumble off at all! She stood her ground, maneuvering Shadow Rose as though he were just roller skates.

Angel entered calf roping, shooting competions, saddle broncos, pole bending, team roping, bull riding, even reining. She always came out in either first or second place and with a beaming smile.

Oliver was shocked that his daughter-_ his daughter_- had taken an interest in one of the most dangerous sports that he had even known.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of the Green Arrow**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…**

"I'll miss you!" sniffled Angel, hugging Lugi and Sister Maria tightly as Oliver and Chloe stood aside, watching their long lost daughter saying her goodbyes.

The Emerald Archer and Watchtower had a full week planned for the return of Isabella Justice, including a shopping spree for new clothes (brought to you by Chloe), a dinner party with the rest of the JL (brought to you by Oliver) and a nice long catch up on what the Queens had missed out on.

Finally, when Angel stepped into the waiting limonene, the driver pulled out of the bumpy country road, jarring both the Queens, but Angel only sighed heavily as she snuggled with Poppy. This would be the last time that she would ever drive down the bumpy, hazardous driveway.

Angel rolled down the window and took a last lungful of the sweet, crispy country air. She took one last look at the barn where her horse was stabled. She took one last look at her home for sixteen years of her life.

After about an hour of driving, the limo turned into a fancy gate, where the most magnificent house that either Angel or Poppy had ever seen in their lives stood. It was at least four stories tall, with elegant brickwork, a fountain out front, and tall, double doors that led into the front part of the home.

"Welcome home, Isabella," announced Oliver, opening the door and helping Chloe to get out of the car. Angel ignored her father's hand, jumping out of the veichal and scooping up Poppy before she could wander off and set off another fire alarm. She grabbed a suitcase and began to haul it up to the house, silently following her parents as they threaded their way through the many different hallways that crisscrossed throughout the rather large estate.

"This is your rooms, Isabella," announced Chloe, opening a door on the fourth floor. Angel entered, dropping her suitcase as she wandered through a door. She smiled when she saw that a room had also been provided for little Poppy. She placed her daughter down as she began to poke about the room.

Poppy's room had pale pink walls with a white shag carpet, cream furniture (a canopy bed, a dresser, and a toy chest), and purple curtains and beddings. Poppy also had new toys; dolls, a dollhouse, the entire Barbie family, doll clothes, dress up clothes and accessories… Angel knew that the Queens had spent a small fortune on her little girl.

"Isabella, sweetie, come and look at your rooms," called out Chloe as she watched her daughter checking how toddler proof her daughter's room was.

"Coming," answered Angel, finishing up her examination swiftly. She stepped out of her daughter's room and entered her own suites, which consisted of a library, a study, a bedroom and a hobby room.

"Wowzers, whistled Angel between her teeth. "This is all so pants lickin' fancy!"

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other, unsure what to say. Then, Angel's stomach began to growl.

"Oh, shut up, you. I just fed you not even two hours ago!" scolded Angel, turning her attention to her rumbling tummy. Oliver and Chloe both burst into giggles of mirth. Not even a week ago, they had watched their daughter ride a buckin' bronco as though it were a merry-go-round creature. Now, she was talking to her stomach and scolding it for being too hungry! This was just way too much.

"Isabella, how about if you and your mother go shopping for a few hours? I shall go see about us having dinner out tonight," suggested Oliver casually.

"Sounds like a plan," grinned Angel before picking up her daughter. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go do some damage at the malls!"

This caused for Oliver and Chloe to glance at each other.

"I'm a black belt," Angel explained.

"In what?" asked Oliver.

Angel gave him a look that made the multi billionaire feel like an idiot. "In shopping!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of the Green Arrow**

**I do not own Smallville.**

**SUMMERY;**

**Sixteen years after multibillionaire Oliver Queen's daughter, Isabella Justice, is kidnapped, a young girl with a shifty past captures the emerald archer's attention…**

A few hours later, Chloe drove Angel to the mall so that way they could go clothe shopping. Angel had left Poppy with Oliver, giving him a list of things that her daughter was allergic to (mint, bees, and wasps), things that she could eat for snacks (graham crackers and chocolate milk, Goldfish, or celery and peanut butter) and the TV shows that she could watch (Disney, Blue's Clues, Big Comfy Couch, etc.)

Chloe tried to direct her daughter towards little designer bouquets', but Angel just made a beeline to stores like Tilly's and Hot Topic. Soon, Chloe gave up. It was oh so obvious that Angel had a mind and a will of her own.

About fours hours later, Chloe and Angel left the mall, ladened down with parcels and shopping bags by the dozens. Chloe was so happy that her daughter had a good time shopping, and she also admired Angel's quirky sense of fashion.

When they arrived at Queen Manor, Angel entered her new bedroom and began to neatly hang up all her new purchases. As she worked, she began to sing Cowboy Cassanove by Carrie Underwood. As she sang, she imagined that she was back at Sister Maria's, taking care of the little ones, riding her horse and hanging out with Blake.

After she had finished with her job, she bounded downstairs to look for Poppy. She wandered throughout the grand manor, lost in her own little world of the country where she grew up.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, causing for her to lash out into a back heel kick. Her foot was caught and she went sprawling onto the plush carpeted floor.

"What the hell?" she snarled, looking up to see Oliver Queen, looking down at her with an expression of amusement and concern on his face. "I'm alright, if that's what you're gonna ask."

"I wanted to let you know that we're all going out for dinner tonight, so be sure to get dressed up nice, okay, Isabella?" Oliver smiled at his spunky, headstrong daughter as she scowled at him, her pride bruised by the maneuver that the multibillionaire just pulled.

"For an old man, you got some moves, I'll admit that much," was all that Angel said as she walked off to find Poppy.

~xXx~

About two hours later, Oliver and Chloe were waiting for their daughter and granddaughter at the foot of the grand staircase.

Finally, Angel appeared, wearing lace and demin jeans, a silky royal blue blouse, black high heels, a leather purse, a silver and hot pink scarf and a dark turquoise newsboy cap. She carried Poppy, who wore a pale pink dress, white tights, and pink T-strap shoes.

"This here is as dressed up as y'all ever gonna see me get," Angel informed her parents with a crooked grin as she trailed after them to the waiting limo.

~xXx~

Meanwhile, at a fancy Italian restaurant a few miles away from Queen Manor, the Justice League were waiting to meet Isabella Justice for the first time in sixteen years.

Clark Kent, his wife, Lois Lane, and their children, Jo'an and Chris were remembering when Jo'an and Isabella would play Barbies together and splash in rain puddles, creating a very muddy mess.

AC and his spouse, Melody and their twin children, Dominique and Dimitri recalled when Isabella would swim with AC underneath her, acting as a lifeguard for the little girl.

Victor and Sarah though back when Isabella would help out in the tech room, where Watchtower would coordinate all the missions while taking care of her daughter.

John Jones and his wife, Esmeralda, recalled when Isabella would sing and dance with the performer at her shows in the park.

Bart Allen and Serafina remembered when Isabella would race Bart (and usually end up winning or crying).

Suddenly, a loud high pitch squeal rang throughout the restaurant.

"Calm down, Poppy sweetling. I swear, this is the last time that I'm ever leaving you with that insufferable man!" huffed someone in a clearly pissed off tone of voice.

In entered a girl with waist length blond curls that was pulled back into an elegant French braid. She had wide, innocent sapphire blue eyes set into a face of pale ivory, rosebud shaped lips, and a pixie like nose. She stood just south of five feet and was dressed casually with a black leather jacket keeping her warm. She held a small child, who was settled in a Snuggle Seat.

"Isabella, these are our friends." Oliver quickly introduced the gang to their long lost daughter and granddaughter.

"Hello," everyone greeted her.

"Allo," greeted Angel in a lifeless voice as she settled Poppy into a highchair.

"What?" asked Bart.

"It's Aremeain," snapped Angel irately before her cell phone started to go off. "Yello, you reached Angel," she greeted the person on the other line before her face went purple. She began to mutter in another language as she stormed outside for some privacy.

~xXx~

"I am so sorry about that," announced Angel fifteen minutes later. "My manager was having a bit of a meltdown and needed a whipping boy to shout at." She helped herself to half a breadstick, handing the other half to Poppy.

"Your manager?" asked AC as he held Dimitri in his arms.

"Yeah. His name is Lugi- that's what he makes everyone call him. In middle school, he went through a name finding phase. He claims that his birth name wasn't unique enough." She snorted as she examined the menu. "Alexandrine Scottland is plenty unique, but I never question him, nor am I about to!" She chuckled as she flipped the page. "Trust me, being the Star City Rodeo Queen as well as an upcoming triple threat does have its moments, though."

"Like what?" asked Serafina, leaning forward to hear what the pint sized girl had to say.

That was all that Angel needed to launch into a blow by blow account of her memories.

She was right in the middle of a hysterical account of when she was in a production of the Little Mermaid and had accidently knocked the two five year olds who were playing Flotsam and Jetsam off of the stage when the food came.

"Oh, Poppy!" she scolded her daughter with a shake of her head, wiping her daughter's hands and mouth with her napkin. "I swear, you'd much rather wear your food than eat it!"

"Pretty dress!" declared Poppy with a cheeky grin, returning to smearing her spaghetti onto her face.

"Oh, Poppy," sighed Angel, shaking her head at her daughter's silliness and focusing her attention onto her food.

"Isabella-" started AC.

"It's Angel," she interrupted him.

"Angel," he started again. "Do you still swim?"

"I can't swim. Sink like a stone every time. Poppy here does the same, too." She then took a bite of her food.

AC and Melody looked at each other in disbelief. This girl was very rude.

Oliver and Chloe were both very clearly embarrassed by the daughter's behavior.

Clark interrupted before things could get any more awkward. "How old is Poppy?"

"She'll be four in July," answered Angel, giggling as her daughter began to sing quietly to herself.

"What sports do you enjoy, Angel?" asked Lois.

"I am a varsity cheerleader at the high school that I attend. I also rock climb, ride horses, and roller skate," she answered sweetly. "I can't play any sports that involve a ball; I either end up hurting myself, someone on my team, someone on the opposite team, the coach, the referee, or an innocent bystander." Angel chuckled at a thought as she continued to eat her cheese ravioli.

"How many languages do you speak?" asked Bart.

"I speak fluent English, Arabic, Russian, Aramaic, Egyptian, Hebrew, French, Spanish, and Romanian. I also know fluent ASL." She took another bite of her food before explaining, "American Sign Language. I'm teaching Poppy to sign and she's pretty damn good at it, too."

"Do you still sing?" asked John.

Angel snorted as she handed her plate to the waitress who came by to pick up their crockery. "Hell yeah. In order to be the Rodeo Queen, you not only have to do the queen's wave at a full out gallop, you also need to have an unique talent." She smiled wickedly at the large group of adults that surrounded her.

"Angel, do you have many friends?" asked Serafina.

"No. the only person who I can tolerate without ripping their heads off is my little Poppy," smiled Angel, leaning over to kiss her daughter on top of her head.

"Can you run still?" asked Bart.

"Meh. I was on the cross country team in the sixth and seventh grade, but I prefer dancing to running," answered Angel, smiling at Poppy, who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. "I'd better get my little sweetie home now."


End file.
